How not to fall in Love
by NiamhMcGrady-fanpage
Summary: Zosia and Arthur cannot help but fall for each other but not in the way you would expect, It won't be plan sailing for both junior doctors when Zosia's is face with a lift or death situation which could affect her career for the rest of her life, but will Arthur be too late to save Zosia from doing something stupid again and confess his attraction to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Doctor March" Arthur snaps as he walks down the corridor towards Keller, "what?" she replied with a somewhat board tone in her voice, "Miss Spark, bed 3? she has been asking for you" Arthur smiled as he tapped Zosia on the shoulder "be there in a minute" Zosia muttered as she slid her phone into her scrubs pocket and turned to face Arthur.

Arthur smiled at Zosia and starred at her for a while before turning on his heels and headed towards Keller. Zosia watched Arthur walk down the corridor but she couldn't help but sigh.

Arthur watched Zosia walk across Keller, he couldn't take his eyes off her, Arthur had always had a crush on Zosia since she started on Keller even though he knew her way before she arrived on Keller, he just loved Zosia's so called sarcasm, she was smart, witty, independent and very beautiful, it was everything Arthur had ever fantasized about.

* * *

><p>"Doctor Digby... Doctor Digby... earth to Arthur" it was Zosia leaning over the desk trying to get his attention. "hmm.. yes Zosia?" Arthur began as he sat in his day dream looking at Zosia "Arthur... Mr Smith is prepped for theatre and he... Arthur are you looking at my breasts?" Zosia whispered.<p>

Arthur sprang up from his chair and said "Okay I will go see to Mr Smith" Arthur was still blushing as he walked away from Zosia.

* * *

><p>Zosia couldn't take her eyes off him as she watched him walk over to Mr Levy's office, he was everything Zosia had dreamed of he was funny, smart, independent and completely beautiful, Zosia gave another sigh as Arthur slipped away into Mr Levy's office.<p>

* * *

><p>Later on that day Arthur had came out of theatre and was now doing his rounds with Dom and Zosia, Once they had seen to a young girl on the ward Arthur picked up the confidence to go and ask Zosia if she wanted to go for a drink after work "Hi... Zosh...erm... do you want to... maybe come for a... drink after work?" Arthur said as he pushed his glass back up on his nose as usual.<p>

Zosia smiled, it was the smile Arthur loved, "Aw thanks for the offer but I have some work to catch up on" Zosia replied as Arthur's face dropped and his stomach sank. Zosia noticed Arthur's facial expression drop, she thought to herself for a while but before Arthur walked off she made her mind up "Arthur!" she shouted stopping him in his tracks, he smiled to himself and then turned to face Zosia "I will come, on one condition... we don't go to Albie's, I don't want people getting the wrong impression, we are going as friends right?" Arthur smiled again "Yeah... as friends" Arthur muttered as he walked away towards the locker room.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening Zosia and Arthur had finished their shifts and we going to meet each other in the reception area of the Hospital. Arthur was sat at one of the tables in the reception area when Zosia walked over to him, he almost didn't recognise her she had her hair down and curled (not to tight) she had a black pencil skirt that fell just below her knee, a white blouse with black harts on it and black heels.<p>

Arthur's mouth fell open as he looked up at Zosia, she couldn't believe how well Zosia scrubbed up once she was out of scrubs. "Oh...wow Zosh you look incredible" Arthur stood up and put on his jacket, "Oh it isn't anything special Arthur" Zosia replied as she straightened her skirt out.

* * *

><p>Once Arthur and Zosia arrived at the restaurant Arthur and Zosia sat down at their table together and read the menu "So what do you fancy" Zosia said to Arthur who was reading his menu "Erm... you... I mean I like the look of the chicken soup what about you?" Arthur replied while looking up from the menu to see Zosia's face light by the candle light, "Hmm, I think I might try that too" Zosia muttered under her breath.<p>

* * *

><p>Once they had eaten their dinner Zosia and Arthur decided to call it a night, "Excuse me could I get the bill please" Arthur said to the waiter that was walking past, he nodded and walked off towards the till.<p>

"here you go sir and here is the complimentary bottle of wine for you and your wife for the delay of your food" Arthur chocked on his own spit and Zosia's eyes grew bigger "erm.. no, no we are not married" Arthur said "Fiancé then? or girlfriend" the waiter added, Zosia shock her head "NO we are just friends" Zosia said as she blushed again.

* * *

><p>Once Arthur had paid for the food, they headed down the high street in the direction of their flat, Arthur hoped that Dom wouldn't be in when they got back because Arthur wanted to confess his love to Zosia, and possibly give her a cheeky kiss.<p>

"Ladies first" Arthur said as he opened the flat door, Zosia stepped into the flat and said "Oh Dom isn't in? thought he would of left the heating on, I am freezing" Arthur jumped up off the sofa from where he sat himself and ran over to the thermostat and turned it up. "Arthur sit down for god sake" Zosia said as she got fed up of Arthur jumping up and doing something.

"Zosh" Arthur began after a while of sitting in silence "I want you to know...I...I" Arthur was cut off as a drunken Dom can staggering though her door singing Abba songs to himself "Dom look at you, you are on early tomorrow" Arthur shouted as Dom slammed his door to his bedroom like a teenager. "Zosh I like you" Arthur said as he placed his hands on Zosia's knee, "I like you too" Zosia said as she got up and walked over to her bedroom "Night" Zosia closed her door and walked over to her bed and curled up in a ball and thought to herself 'I should of told him I fancy him'.

Arthur stepped into his bedroom and slowly shut the door before sliding down in, he placed his head in his hands and gave a sigh "What the hell, I should of told her how I feel about her."

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review and let me know what you think about it :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Zosia woke in the morning and looked around the room she had the weirdest dream that she had slept with Arthur but it was all a dream and Zosia was brought down to reality when she realised it was a dream and dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Arthur woke up and sat up in his bed before putting on his glasses and checking the time, He remembers last night when he was so close to kissing Zosia until a drunken Dom made a rowdy entrance and renewed what could of been. He jumped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, hopefully Dom hadn't taken over the bathroom.

Zosia walked across the lounge on the way back from the bathroom as Arthur walked past her, he stared at her for a while looking her up and down seeing her bare legs and the rest of her body covered with a white bathrobe.

"Morning Arthur" Zosia said in a cheery tone, Arthur replied with "Good morning Zosia" Zosia smiled and shut her bedroom door before getting ready for work.

* * *

><p>"Arthur?" Zosia questions as she slipped on her boots ready to go "Yes Zosia?" Arthur replied, "Are you coming to that summer staff party tonight? Debra McKinley you know her the pathologist it's her leaving do tonight. are you coming" Zosia replied back to Arthur who was now standing face to face with Zosia, "Oh yeah Doctor McKinley yeah the lesbian one, the one who had a crush on you? yeah I am going" Arthur says as Zosia begins to blush.<p>

* * *

><p>During Zosia shift she didn't see much of Arthur as he was being summoned to Sasha's office half the time. Zosia sat alone until she felt someone touch her shoulder, Zosia turns around to see Raf standing there smiling at her "Hi Doctor March" He says as Zosia stands so she isn't in line with his groin, "Yes Mr Di Lucca what can I do for you?" Zosia replies, "Actually would you mind doing us a big favour?" Raf says and Zosia nods "The guys on AAU want to come to Doctor McKinley's leaving party and we wondered if you wanted to come along with us we are hiring a mini bus to take us there because Doctor McKinley has already moved to Bristol and she is having the party there, so what do you say?" Raf adds, Zosia thinks for a moment and says "yeah sure as long as I don't have to sit next to Mary-Claire she is really annoying" Raf laughs and walks off towards the lifts "See you later then Doctor March" He shouts as the lift doors close.<p>

"What did he want?" Arthur says as he approaches Zosia "Oh nothing he is offering us a lift to Doctor McKinley's party tonight" Zosia replies as she hears Arthur sigh "Hey what's up" she adds with sympathy in her voice "Mr Levy is making me work later so I can't come" Arthur says as Zosia gives a half smile "Well Doctor Digby I will just have to tell you how good it was then" Zosia says as she wraps her arms around Arthur giving him a hug.

Arthur smiles to himself as he feels how warm Zosia is and her smell which was perfect it was the perfume he brought Zosia for Christmas as he cheated at secret Santa until he found Zosia's name. "Okay that's enough hugging Arthur we don't want people getting the wrong impression" Zosia adds as she pulls back. Arthur noticed for that split second they stood face to face in kissing range that he was a few inches taller than Zosia, which he loved.

* * *

><p>Later on that Day Zosia was in the on call room getting herself ready for the party when Arthur walked in by accident "Oh my sorry Zosia" He says as Zosia dives behind the wardrobe door. "I should think you are" Zosia replies in a sharp tone "What if you were my Dad, now that would be disturbing" Zosia adds as she thinks to herself what would of happened if it was her dad.<p>

"I'll just wait out here" Arthur says as he pushes his glasses back up onto his nose "No It's fine Arthur I am almost dressed" she says as Arthur see her pull on her skin coloured tights. "What do you think?" Zosia says as she steps out in front of Arthur with a knee high dress on that hugged her figure she gave a little twirl and Arthur's mouth dropped open "You look amazing" Arthur mutters as he cannot help himself.

Zosia and Arthur stood looking at each other for a while before Zosia says "oh look at the time, I am meeting everyone in reception in a minute" Arthur smiles and says "Have fun Zosh, you deserve it" Zosia smiles and walks past Arthur placing her hand on the door handle but as she turns around to say goodbye to Arthur she is met but Arthur's lips, Arthur pulls her away from the door and embraces her in his arms, he slowly pulls away after a good minute of snogging Zosia and looks her straight in the eyes, Zosia has blushed and is breathing heavy as she wasn't expecting that to happen.

* * *

><p>Soon after Zosia and Arthur kiss, Zosia has made her way down to the reception area and is waiting for the mini bus to arrive when she is approached by Mary-Claire who starts to talk to her, Zosia just rolls her eyes and carries on nodding and smiling portending like she was listening.<p>

Once the mini bus arrives Zosia ends up sitting next to Mary-Claire and Harry on the back three seats, also on the mini bus was Dom, Serena, Raf, Oliver, Mo, Fletch and Linda from radiology. For half the journey to Bristol all she could hear was Harry and Mary-Claire kissing and Dom moaning to Colette about everything that was wrong in his life.

* * *

><p>Soon after Zosia had told Mary-Claire and Harry to stop kissing as it was making her feel sick, she noticed that something was wrong, then it hit her what was wrong she looked down at her lap and saw that her seat belt had failed to be plugged in correctly, she panicked for a moment before plugging the belt back in the socket.<p>

Once the mini bus pulled onto the motorway Zosia noticed that the driver was going a little too fast but didn't think anything of it until she mini bus started to swerve and Fletch shouted up the bus that the driver had collapsed at the wheel and know the bus was swerving out of control.

That was when the mini bus hit the car in front of the and the swerved towards the barrier between the motorways and lifted up into the air and landed the in the other lane and began to roll along the motorway sending Zosia flying forwards and yet again her seat belt failed and she was knocked unconscious and left lying on the mini bus floor trapped between the seat in front and her seat.

Nearly everyone had been knocked out but had gradually all gained consciousness again, Fletch shouted up to the bus again "Is everyone alright?" everyone started on moan 'okay' but nobody noticed that Zosia had slipped down between the seats as Mary-Claire was still unconscious and Harry couldn't see straight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the hospital Arthur sat on a very quiet ward alone thinking about Zosia and what he could say if she questions why he kissed her but he came up with the great excuse that her lips were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.<p>

Arthur decided that Zosia should be at the party by know and not too drunk to have a conversation with him, so he got his phone out his pocket and began to ring Zosia.

Back at the crash, Mary-Claire had gained consciousness and heard Zosia's phone ringing and looked down to see Zosia on the floor of the mini bus with blood all over her face and what looked like a really badly broken arm, Mary-Claire got out of her seat and noticed that everyone had got out of the mini bus and started to scream for help as she started to see if there was any way of moving Zosia.

Raf and Harry came back into the mini bus to check on Mary-Claire and Zosia and the decided that it would be best to move Zosia as there was a petrol spill on from the mini bus and the mini bus could go up in flames.

* * *

><p>Once they got Zosia and Mary-Claire out of the mini bus the ambulance had arrived and decided that Zosia should be the first to go to hospital as she was unresponsive and the paramedics had decided that she could be seriously brain damaged.<p>

Serena had contacted the hospital and they had decided that Zosia should be taken to Darwin first then to high dependency and finally to Keller.

Meanwhile news was travelling fast that there had been an accident involving doctors and nurses but that Zosia was the worst off, When the news hit Keller Arthur was in shock and thought that maybe it wasn't her but there was only one Zosia that he knew was living in Holby and that was the woman that he fancied.

When the ambulance pulled up outside of the hospital Serena had stepped out and followed by Zosia on a spinal board and had been incubated to help her breath. Arthur approached Serena and said "What happened?" Serena replied "The driver collapsed at the wheel and Mary-Claire says that her seat belt had failed before the accident."

Arthur cannot believe what has happened to Zosia and before he knew it Zosia was on the operating table having brain surgery as she had a bleed on the brain. Arthur stood watching the operation happen he couldn't believe that this was happening especially as he decided that he was going to ask Zosia out hours before, know he was standing watching Zosia have brain surgery and her life hanging in the balance...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

4 hours later and the surgery was an success, Zosia had been taken out of theatre and onto a high dependency ward to recover. Arthur had finished his shift about 2 hours ago and was now sitting next to Zosia holding her hand wondering what would of happened if he had gone... maybe he would be the one in Zosia's shoes, or maybe the accident would of never happened... who knows?

"Please Zosh, wake up. I am missing you and we only spoke over 5 hours ago" Arthur said as he stood up and brushed Zosia's hair off her neck so that her hair was only on her shoulders. Arthur noticed how pretty Zosia was with her hair down and hoped that she would wake soon, so he could tell her that he really did have feelings... proper feelings for Zosia.

Later on that Evening it was coming on for midnight and Arthur hadn't left Zosia's side since she left theatre, he was still holding her hand but now he was that tired his head rested on the side of Zosia's bed.

* * *

><p>Arthur's POV<p>

I was sat with Zosia when the door opened, it was Guy he looked very concerned, he gave me a friendly smile before stepping into the door with me and he looked over his daughter and I saw what looked like a tear, "Mr Self are you alright?" I questioned as I stood up and offered Guy my chair.

"Yes thank you Dr Digby, I never expected this to happen to Zosia" he answered back to me, we fell into a awkward silence before I decided to make a quick conversation as the bleeping of Zosia's heart monitor that went off every so often was driving me up the wall.

I gave a little cough before beginning the conversation "So how is everyone else who was in the... erm.. you know the accident?" Guy looked at me and cleared his throat "Coping" was the only word that Guy said before his eyes moved back onto Zosia "Oh okay, should I leave you to have some time alone with Zosia?" I spoke up and Guy gave a little nod so I left.

When I left the room I noticed Zosia's notes on the side of the desk and decided as I was a member of staff, I picked up Zosia's notes and began to read them, and the first words that stood out to me was Zosia March has minimal brain activity, which I knew was obvious for a coma patient but the thought of her being alive and not communicating was terrifying me.

End of POV

* * *

><p>Arthur placed the notes down on the desk where they belonged and began a very lonely walk back to the flat, He made his way down to the reception area where he got himself a mini espresso and one of Zosia's favourite cookies that she would go mad for if you ever had one on the ward.<p>

He settled down into his cup of espresso and a cookie in the restaurant, Arthur sat looking at his phone when Mary-Claire approached him and said "Hi Arthur how is she?" Arthur looked up from his phone to see Mary-Claire with her right arm up in a high arm sling "Yeah could be better" he replied as he invited Mary-Claire to sit down opposite him "So what have you done to you wrist or elbow?" Mary-Claire looked down at her arm and replied "Got a greenstick fracture in my Humerus.". Arthur sat talking to Mary-Claire for ages.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back on the high dependency ward Guy was getting ready to go when Zosia's heart monitor went off causing doctors and nurses to come running from all different directions. "Zosia!" Guy shouted as he stood helplessly at the door as he saw what no father wanted to see, his own daughter being socked to re-start her heart.<p>

"Please Mr. Self you need to stand outside, your daughter is in good hands" A young nurses said as she guided Guy out of the room. "What are the doing to her?" Guy questioned as he had forgotten all his medical knowledge in the rush of that moment "They have located a Left ventricular diastolic collapse in regional left heart cardiac tamponade and are going to send her down to theatre where Mrs Beauchamp has offered to take the operation for you Mr. Self" The young girl handed Guy a cup of water and gave him a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p>4 minutes later Zosia had been prepped for theatre and was waiting on anaesthetics to come, but unfortunately for Guy, Jesse was the one in the theatre but he didn't think anything of it and left Jesse to it.<p>

Guy decided to ring Arthur who was still sitting talking to Mary-Claire who was still waiting for Harry to finish his emergency shift on Keller standing in for Zosia.

* * *

><p>When Arthur put down the phone he looked at Mary-Claire who smiled to see if he was alright and then the words came out that neither did Arthur or Mary-Claire want to hear "She has just had a cardiac arrest and is now on her way to theatre to repair the left ventricular" Arthur said as he placed his phone back down on the table "But how?" was the only words Mary-Claire could get out.<p>

* * *

><p>Once Mary-Claire had been taken home by Harry, Arthur made his way back up to Guy's office to see how he was getting on but when he got to the office Guy said to Arthur "Hello, Arthur I am going out, I will be back in 2 hours going to pick someone up from the airport who has come over especially to see Zosia, You can sleep on my sofa in here until I get back" Arthur smiled and sat down on the sofa getting himself comfortable, he removed his glasses and top and gets comfortable on Guy's sofa and drifted off into a state of sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>In theatre all was going Well and Zosia had become stable again, but it was still touch and go but Mrs Beauchamp had everything under control. Then suddenly everything changed Zosia's blood vessel started to bleed out, That was when Mrs Beauchamp started to worry for Zosia and she made a sudden decision to put Zosia on a ventilator, so that Mrs Beauchamp could repair the bleed and the left ventricular.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up and looked around the room, two familiar voices filled Guy's office, but the one voice he hadn't heard in about 3 months but the other voice was Guy. He sat himself up on the sofa and rubbed his eyes reaching for his glasses, Guy spoke up "Zosia has been put on a Ventilator to help her body recover and they are going to be re-lining her wrist tomorrow afternoon."<p>

As Arthur put his glasses on he could see who was in the room, a woman in her late 30's was sat on the desk opposite Arthur and gave a little smile "Hello Arthur" she spoke, Arthur smiled he knew Zosia would be so happy that she had come back from America "Hi Colette, Long time no see" Arthur said as he started to stretch after his snooze.

Colette got up off the desk and went over to Arthur and hugged him as Guy walked out the room "It's the worst possible news I could of ever received since I was 10 and I found out my granddad had died but think about it Arthur, Zosia is strong she won't give up without a fight" Colette said trying to be reassuring.

After a few more minutes Guy walked back in "She is out of theatre and is back on ICU, we can go and see her now" Guy opened the door and let Colette and Arthur walk though and out of his office.

* * *

><p>As they made their way up to ICU Arthur was stopped by Dom who looked really shucked up from the accident earlier today. When they finally got to ICU Colette took one look at Zosia and began to cry, she couldn't believe that Zosia was barely alive and all that was keeping her from dying was the ventilator, Arthur took hold of Colette's hand and told her it would be fine and gave her a kiss on the cheek to reassure her that she would be fine.<p>

Colette sat herself down in the chair that was next to Zosia and held her hand, Colette could feel a slight pulse in her wrist as she looked at the one good wrist and the other wrist which was broken. "Oh my life Zosh, I cannot believe this. Gosh If you could see me now you would probably be hugging me and not letting go" Colette said and gave a sigh and rested her chin on the bed rails of Zosia's bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been 2 weeks since the accident and Zosia was still in a coma, her condition wasn't stable neither critical but she was more critical than stable. Arthur hadn't left her side but he left her side when Zosia went to theatre or he had a shift.

Arthur would tell Zosia about all the carnage that was happening on Keller. "...Also Essie is back on Keller and she is sending her love and hopes to see you well and full of spirit, Colette is working on AAU again she is stopping in England until you are well enough to look after yourself..." Arthur sat beside Zosia in the side room holding her hand as usual.

"Hello Dr Digby nice to see you here today, We have got to send Zosia down for a CT scan and an MRI scan and then she will be back up" An older nurse said as she walks into the room with one of the junior nurses "Hello Helen, Nancy nice to see you too" Arthur replies as he stands up and lets the porters take the breaks off Zosia's bed and the nurses begin to attach the ventilator to the bed and her heart rate monitor.

* * *

><p>Once Zosia came back from her scans, the neurosurgeon who was looking after Zosia noticed that Zosia had more brain activity than expected which was a good sign and a load of relief for Arthur and especially Guy who was over the moon that Zosia's condition was getting better.<p>

"I cannot believe it Zosh, you are doing so well you just need to hang on in there, I love you so much. This is just the start of your recovery but it's going so well" Arthur spoke up to Zosia who was now back in the side room and everything hooked back up so that Zosia could be assisted with her breathing and monitoring her heart and brain activity.

"I know right she is doing so well" Colette spoke up as she entered the room giving Arthur a little fright because he thought Zosia had answered back to him, "Dom is on his way down, he is just getting a telling off from Sacha"

Arthur smiles and lets Colette sit down in his seat next to Zosia, "Fancy a coffee?" Arthur says as he opens the door, "Yes please white no sugar" Colette replied. On his way down to the coffee machine which was located just outside of ICU Arthur was met by Dom who asked if he could go and see Zosia, "Wait there and I will come down with you, Colette is there at the moment but she should be still there when we get back" Arthur replied as he handed Dom a cup of Coffee.

* * *

><p>Once Arthur had got the coffee's, Arthur and Dom made their way back to ICU. "Right this is your first time you have seen Zosia since the accident... this could be a little tough" Arthur said and gave Dom a reassuring smile, "Oh my god Zosh!" Dom says as Arthur opens the door and see Zosia with her head bandaged up from the operation she had on her brain and then the ventilator he saw which was helping Zosia to breath. "You alright Dom?" Colette questions as she stands up and walks over to Dom who had tears forming in his eyes "Yes I am, I just wasn't expecting Zosia to be in such bad state" Dom mutters as he wonders over next to Zosia, While Arthur hands Colette her cup of coffee "Thank you Arthur" Colette says as she takes a sip of the rancid hospital coffee.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Guy was sitting in his office doing his paper work when there was a knock at the office door, he thought to himself for a while but decided to shout "Come in" so a young doctor walked in who looked a older than Zosia "Hello Dr Anderson how can I help you" the doctor came in and sat opposite Guy "Please Guy call me Stella and we need to talk about Zosia" Stella said as Guy looked up from his paper work intrigued to what Stella had to say "Please what do you have to say" Guy said as he placed his pen down on the desk.<p>

"We have good news and some bad news about Zosia" Stella said as she opened her file "The good news is that after visiting hours we are attempting to take Zosia off the ventilator and try ever so hard to bring her round from the coma" Stella added "And the bad news?" Guy said while making himself comfortable in his chair "We have found a Flexion or also know as a distraction fracture in Zosia's spine."

Guy's face fell and he didn't know what to say, but Stella had left the room before he could say anything because she had been paged.

* * *

><p>Back in ICU Colette, Dom and Arthur had been told to leave as the doctors needed to run some tests but didn't say that they were going to wake Zosia and take her off the ventilator as they didn't want to keep their hopes up because I could chance and Zosia's body won't allow her to come off the ventilator or she won't wake from the coma.<p>

So once Colette, Dom and Arthur had left the room the nurses and doctor's came in a tried to take Zosia off the ventilator, but first the needed to restrain Zosia to the bed and lie her flat on her back, as it was procedure with a fractured spine.

* * *

><p>It was a nail biting time for all who were waiting on the news on Zosia, Colette sat with another cup of coffee in her hands (god knows how she will sleep) Arthur is drumming if fingers on the table annoying the hell out of Dom who was trying to teach himself how to play black jack, And then there was Guy a gibbering mess, pacing up and down the room waiting for someone to give him some news.<p>

* * *

><p>Tensions where high in the room that Zosia was in as the doctor turned off the ventilator to see if she was breathing by herself yet. The room fell quiet as the Doctor listened in for a sound that Zosia was breathing by herself... But today must of been Zosia's lucky day, as she began to breath by herself, the doctor gave a sigh of relief as Zosia began to breath for herself.<p>

Once Zosia had the all clear that she was breathing unaided one of the younger nurses went out to Colette, Guy, Arthur and Dom and told them the great news, Colette was over the moon so much so she dropped her coffee on the floor, Arthur ran over to Guy and hugged him before realising how awkward he had made the situation between them and Dom was being Dom his happy usual self.

* * *

><p>So once they heard the great news they went back into Zosia's room and sat with her again, but all it was now is the waiting game to see if Zosia would ever gain consciousness. "I am so proud of you Zoshie" Guy says as he kisses Zosia on the head who is now lying flat on the bed and had been put in a braise to stop her from moving, if she ever does come round.<p>

Arthur walked in and his stomach flipped, her noticed how beautiful Zosia was without a ventilator helping her breath, he just admired her chest rising and falling, and thought to himself "Please Zosh wake up I need someone to love who will answer me back when I do wrong."

Colette sat herself next to Zosia and held her hand, but she noticed that Zosia's drip was no longer in the side of her neck but in her wrist and her broken wrist hand been plastered up and was now a very pretty pink colour instead of the horrible grey theatre bandages, she smiled to herself before planting a kiss on Zosia's head.

Dom walked in and stood staring at Zosia he hasn't seen she look so peace full in ages. But the one thing they all noticed and talked about was now all the bruises and scars were slowly fading.

They all couldn't believe how well Zosia was recovering 3 weeks after the accident, but all was left to do now was to wait for Zosia to gain consciousness, if she ever does again...

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and Review, let me know what you think and any idea's please don't hesitate to PM me :D <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The following week Zosia still hadn't woken from the coma but it was all down to time and patients, Arthur still visited Zosia everyday and Colette would visit every 2 days, but the good thing about Zosia being in a coma it was bringing everyone closer together, and Colette had finally heard the words that she had never heard before from Guy which was 'I am sorry Colette'

"Afternoon Arthur" Colette says as she walks into Zosia's room and hands Arthur a cup of coffee, and kisses Zosia on the head to show that she was in the room, "Colette?" Arthur says as he really need to tell Colette something, "Yeah?" Colette questions as she sorts Zosia's hair out but moving it back over her shoulders, "Do you think Zosia will wake?" Arthur starts, "I don't know, I really hope she does" Colette replies.

Arthur sat in an awkward silence with Colette for a while until he stood up and said "Colette... I really fancy Zosia" it all came out at once and Arthur couldn't stop himself, "Oh Arthur, see I always knew you liked Zosia, let's just come she comes round for your sake" Colette says and gives him a little hug.

But what they didn't realise was when they were talking about Zosia, Zosia's eyes began to flitter, as if she could hear everything that was going on.

"So how is everyone else?" Arthur asks, "Fine think some people are a little shaken up by Zosia being in a coma, especially Mary-Claire who was sitting next to her on the mini bus" Colette replies, "I better be going" Arthur says as he checks the time on his watch, Colette smiled and nods while holding onto Zosia's hand.

As Arthur went to leave the room Colette stopped him "Arthur wait!" Colette shouted, Arthur turned around to see Colette smiling "I just felt Zosia squeeze my hand" Colette adds. "What really?" Arthur questions and runs back over to Zosia, "Zosia can you hear me?" Colette questions "Squeeze my hand if you can" Colette adds, Colette feels a little squeeze coming from Zosia again and smiles, "I'll go and get a nurse" Arthur says as he rushes out the room to get a doctor or nurse.

Once Arthur had got the nurse she came in and monitored Zosia for a few minutes, "Zosia can you hear me?" The nurse says while tapping Zosia's shoulder. Zosia's eyes yet again begin to flutter and Colette stands with Arthur at the back of the room biting her nails.

Then what seemed to be the unthinkable Zosia opened her eyes and began to look around the room a little bewildered to what she was doing there, she looked over at Arthur and Colette but starred at them blankly. "Hello Zosia" Colette says as a tear streams down her face.

Zosia continued to stare at Arthur and Colette blankly, This worried the nurse because she was worried that she might have brain damage or amnesia. "Hello?" Zosia said quietly, Colette looked at Arthur still biting her nails and said "Does she know who we are?" Arthur looked at Zosia and smiled, but she didn't smile back, "I'm not sure Colette, shall we speak to her see if we can trigger some memories?" Arthur replied as he stepped forward towards Zosia.

For a while Arthur and Colette stood back and let the Nurses and the Neurosurgeon see to Zosia and test her for brain damage.

* * *

><p>Once the Doctors and Nurses had finished assessing Zosia, The Neurosurgeon who was treating Zosia, had taken the results and was now tracking them. "Hello, I would like you to trying and trigger some memories maybe childhood once" The surgeon said as he headed out of the door.<p>

Arthur and Colette walked over to Zosia who still looked a little confused to who they were. "Hello Zosia" Arthur said as he pulled up a chair next to Colette, "I'm Colette and this is Arthur" Colette introduced herself like she has just met Zosia, She gave a little smile and started to speak in a hoarse tone " Why can't I sit up?" Colette looked at Arthur and said replied "Zosia you have fractured you spin so you won't be able to sit up for a while."

* * *

><p>Sometime later Arthur had managed to trigger some old memories and gradually Zosia started to remember Colette and Arthur, It became a little too much for Zosia as the memories came flooding back, "I.. can't believe I forgot this" Zosia whimpered as she wiped the tears away, "Hey, it's alright" Colette spoke in a calming tone and slowly stocked Zosia's hair. "Where's Mama?" Zosia questioned like a 5 year old who had lost their Mother in a shopping centre, "Obviously those memories haven't come back yet" Arthur uttered. Colette just smiled at Zosia and told her that her Mama will be here soon.<p>

All was fine until Guy walked in and Zosia remember that she had lost her mother nearly 2 years ago, "Hello darling" Guy said with a very happy tone in his voice. "Dad!" Zosia began to cry as she suddenly realised what had happened and why she was in hospital. "I guess it was bad" Zosia uttered as she managed to lift her head and see her arm in cast up to her elbow. "Yeah I guess" Arthur responded to Zosia who was trying to itch her arm.

* * *

><p>The following week the nurses and doctors had been discussing Zosia's back and whether they should think about sitting her up. "Good morning Zosia how are you today?" Lynda the nurse asked while checking Zosia's catheter bag, "I'm good just counting the roof tiles as you do" Zosia answered.<p>

As the nurse ran some tests on Zosia, Colette walked in with what looked like a box of cakes, "Hi Zosh, brought you come cakes, as I thought you might be fed up of this hospital food" Colette said and gave Zosia a kiss on the head, "So how is she today Lynda?" Colette questioned, "She is doing great and Dr Joyner she says that she will come later and see about sitting you up, as the fracture in your back has repaired" Lynda replied to Colette who noticed that Zosia was crying silently to herself. "Hey what's up Zosh?" Colette reacted to Zosia crying, "I can't believe they might be sitting me up" Colette lent over Zosia and gave her a half hug and a kiss.

Later on that day Colette had told Guy and Arthur about them possibly sitting Zosia up and Arthur had agreed that he would be there for Zosia when the doctors sat her up, but Guy on the other hand was too busy to see his daughter sit up for the first time in nearly 2 months.

"You ready Zosia?" Arthur questioned as he walked through the door surprising Colette nearly knocking her coffee out of her hand. "Sort of Arthur, just a little nervous that I won't be able to hold me own weight up" Zosia replied, Colette smiled at Zosia and said "You'll be fine Zosh, you don't weigh that much you will probably be alright" Colette placed her hand on top of Zosia's hand which was shaking.

Once Arthur had came in, it wasn't long before Dr Joyner and Lynda came back to get Zosia ready for sitting her up, before checking she could move her legs by herself. Arthur and Colette stood back and allowed Lynda and the doctor access to Zosia who's hands were shaking even more.

"Right we are going to lift your right leg and then your left leg slowly, please let us know if you have any pain what so ever" Lynda said as she slowly started to lift Zosia's right leg, "How does that feel" Dr Joyner questioned Zosia who had gone a little pale "Alright" Zosia uttered as she slowly moved her leg back down. Once they had done Zosia's left leg it was now time to move Zosia into the sitting position while she was lying down on the bed.

Slowly they brought Zosia into the sitting position with her legs hanging over the bed, "Hello stranger" Colette spoke up as Zosia looked across the room at her, "I feel a little..." before Zosia could speak the final part of her sentence she vomited over the floor, "It's alright we will get someone to come clean that up" Lynda replied as she held onto Zosia's legs, while Dr Joyner supported Zosia by putting her arms up Zosia's arm pits, "How would you feel about supporting your own weight Zosia?" Dr Joyner questioned, Zosia looked over at Arthur and Colette who both nodded, "Okay then" Zosia replied with some nerves in her voice.

Slowly but surely Dr Joyner released herself from around Zosia, leaving Zosia sitting upright on the bed by herself "Oh my life, I am doing it!" Zosia cries with happiness and begins to laugh because she thought it would be impossible, "Right lets lie you down back on the bed again and we will put your bed into the sitting position for you" Dr Joyner said as they moved Zosia back onto the bed.

Once Zosia is propped up in her bed Dr Joyner and Lynda leave the room leaving Arthur and Colette to have a conversation with Zosia, "You've done it!" Arthur says as he threw his arms around and kissed her on her lips taking her by surprise. "Well done Zosh!" Colette says as she hugs Zosia once Arthur has pulled away. "Did Arthur just kiss me on the lips?" Zosia whispers into Colette's ear, "Yes, Yes he did" Colette replies.

Arthur left the room for a moment to pull himself together because it was a little emotional seeing Zosia sitting up for the first time in months. Arthur seemed a little upset that Zosia couldn't remember his kissing her on the night of the accident, Arthur took a few deep breaths in and went back into the room.

Zosia and Colette gave him a little smile and continued talking between themselves. "Arthur, I have a shift in a few minutes, so I am going to leave now" Colette says as she gathers her things together and kisses Zosia on the cheek, "Alright then" Arthur says as her sits down in the chair next to Zosia and watches Colette walk out the room.

They both fall into an awkward silence, and both of them don't know what to say until Arthur makes small talk, "How you feeling?" Arthur questions, "Sore" Zosia replies, Both of them have no idea what to talk about, "I better go" Arthur says looking down at his watch her gets up to walk out of the door when Zosia called him back, "Arthur?" She questions, "Why are you being awkward around me?" she adds, "I'm not, I just need to get to my shift" Arthur replies.

Zosia thinks to herself for a moment and then pushes her phone off the bed, "Arthur could you get my phone for me please?." Arthur turns around and walks over to Zosia picking up her phone and handing it to her, "Can you just move that pillow from their please" Zosia asks, "Of Course" Arthur replies as he leans over Zosia moving the pillow away.

As Arthur leans over Zosia he gets a full view of down her top, Zosia smiles to herself and then cheekily leans up and steals a kiss from Arthur's lips, "Thank you" She whispers as she pulls away from Arthur's lips.


End file.
